The present invention relates to an electronic module handling device for an automatic test apparatus, each module for testing comprising a printed circuit plate with a number of test points.
Known test equipment of the aforementioned type usually comprises a support for receiving a number of electrical connectors, and a support adaptable to the test module and fitted in interchangeable manner to the receiver. Each test module has a specific adapter, which presents a number of feelers or pins arranged according to the test points on the plate.
The test apparatus usually presents an electronic module handling device supported on the frame of the apparatus for receiving the test module, aligning the test points with the pins on the adapter, clamping the module so aligned, moving the module in relation to the adapter, and releasing and unloading the tested module. In addition to the complex design and high cost of known devices of the aforementioned type, they also require intricate adjustment for adapting to different sized modules, and are relatively slow-operating and unreliable.